


An Easy Night Off - Nightvale Edition

by FyreFaerie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abuse of a fictional childhood character, Implied Cannibalism, Improper use of chopstick, M/M, Mentions of possibly familiar characters, Nightvale, Rhubarb, TV programming in Nightvale, Unicorns, mentions of epileptic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreFaerie/pseuds/FyreFaerie
Summary: Even the Voice of Nightvale and his Scientist needs the occasional night off to relax and channel surf.





	An Easy Night Off - Nightvale Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm. Yeah... don't know where it came from. No beta... sorry. Apologies to anyone I offended by tarnishing a beloved childhood tv character... sorry... so well... enjoy?

A night off in Nightvale can mean many things. The night time came at the wrong time. An event came on the wrong night. But perhaps the rarest night off there was for Carlos was the kind he'd grown up with. A night without anything important to do. A night to settle onto the couch with take out and his best most favorite person. As a child that had been his mother. Now it was the love of his life. A slightly strange but mostly endearing radio host.

"We're really not going out?" Cecil asked as he sat with a carton of Chinese food and stared between it and the TV. As a radio host he had some vaguely anti-tv tendencies but he had yet to be able to curse the object out of the existence that was their living room.

"Nope. We are having a lovely. Easy. Relaxed. Night in." Carlos emphasised each word towards the window and received a thumbs up from the SSP officer that was on duty that night. A quick glance at the calender and the moon phase clock and Carlos figured it had to be Virgil on duty since it was their usual watcher's (Marisol) night off. Easily the scientist went and retrieved a bottle of cold rhubarb juice and set it on the edge of the window. Respectfully ignoring the hand that reached up for it and the muttered thanks.

Cecil smiled sweetly as he began winding noodles up onto his chop sticks. Carlos had long ago stopped trying to help him learn to use the implements properly. "Your traditions are so different... but... so quaint, sweet Carlos."

Carlos settled beside him and took up his sweet and sour armadillo. "I'm always happy to share my... traditions with you." Leaning over he brushed a kiss over Cecil's cheek before picking up the TV to flick it on.

Since moving to Nightvale, Carlos had had very few chances to indulge in something as banal as watching television but a rare night off was something no scientist would turn down. It gave one a good base reading (of life) to gage the rest of life on.

The first channel was a series of randomly flashing lights that made Carlos frown and flick channels while making a mental note to tell Andrea (one of his scientists specialty: crypto-linguistics) not to chance causing her epilepsy to rear it's ugly head.

Next up was a semi-traditional medical drama though Carlos was certain that he'd never seen a yeti as a surgeon before. He had a half thought about how would one keep a sterile field for surgery with all of that loose hair.

The next click brought up a music video with Buddy Holly screaming about lost love into his mic. "Looks good for a dead man." Carlos muttered as he clicked on.

A farm report was being read while an over head shot of John Peter's farm played. Cecil made a pleased noise. "Remind me to pick up some infernal cherries. It's been a long time since I made parfaits. But the crops look awesome this year."

Another click and Carlos paused on a cartoon. "I used to watch Scooby-Doo as a kid." His announcement made Cecil's mouth drop in shock. "Your parents let you watch That as a kid?!" A very strange sound from the show made Carlos blink in horror before clicking away. "That was Not the Scooby-Doo I watched."

Carlos stared in confusion at the next channel. "What is that-" Cecil leaned over and clicked away. "There is no Channel 24. We do not acknowledge such a thing's existence. To do so is to receive immediate reduction back to childhood." He said in a serious voice he usually reserved for city council announcements. 

Carlos nodded and looked back to the TV. "Cooking show?" He suggested in a vaguely nervous voice. "I love Cooking with Hannibal! I got that roast duck recipe from him... well the roasting part was from him." Carlos swallowed thickly and tried not to think about what kind of leg was on the chef's counter.

The next click took them to what looked like a steam punk period drama that made Cecil scoff. "That is so horribly historically incorrect. Ugg. Research people please!"

Another channel and Carlos was realizing that there might be no normal tv to have a simple night in with. This channel was a nature show talking about the leaps and bounds being made by the Greater LA crypto-zoological society in the advancement of captive breeding of unicorns, bicorns and the illusive poly-corn. "Cecil where's the closest zoo?" Cecil rolled his eyes and reached over to click away. "No science." He scolded gently.

Carlos sighed but made a mental note to have one of his minion...er... fellow scientists.... watch the nature programs available in Nightvale.

The next channel made Cecil sigh. "I can not stand another rerun of Surviving Hawaii. How hard is it for people to get that it's fake? All those cop changes and fire fights. All staged. One time I saw one of the "dead guys" getting a shaved ice in the background of a later scene."

Carlos kept clicking and finally landed on something that looked like a game show. "How about this?" Cecil shrugged. "I prefer Win, Lose or Die to Wheel of Meat." Hard swallowing Carlos moved on.

Cecil's hand shot out and stopped him. "It's the new Captain America movie! I wanted to see this when it came out. I heard that you can see Chris Evans actually bend one of his costars!"

Sighing, Carlos dropped the remote on the side table and took up his food from where he's set it in his lap. "Ok..." After a bite, Carlos frowned. "When you say bend..."


End file.
